Night out sort of
by AnnyJackson19
Summary: Percy comes up with a little joke for Annabeth, but will this "little joke" back fire and be the end of Percabeth? read and find out. First story so be kind. Disclaimer: I don't own PERCY JACKSON and/or ANNABETH CHASE - Rick Riordan does... I wish I did


**A/N: Ok so this is my first story so please be kind. I'm preaty sure it's not good so be kind. Give advise but be kind. **

"Annabeth? " Percy asked.

"Yes Percy…" Annabeth replied while looking up from her book.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Yeah sure, when?"

"Right now"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"Umm… Sure just give me five minutes."

~~~FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~~

"I'm ready!" Annabeth called as she popped her head back into the living room.

"K, let's go" Percy said and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

Annabeth was heading to the car when she notice that Percy wasn't fallowing. He was still at the door way hand till on the knob and a smile on his lips.

"Percy…"

"Well that was fun. I'm going back inside." He turned around, went inside and closed the door.

Annabeth stood their confused for a couple of seconds, letting what just happen sink in.

Then it hit her. _That little son of a-_

"PERCY!" she yelled "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"No," he simply said. She swore she can feel him a smirk on his face. "You said you wanted to go out."

"Percy, that's not what I meant and you're the on who asked!"

"Fine but first you have to say 'Percy is the best boyfriend in the world. I don't disserve him'"

"I'm not saying that"

"Fine. Have fun in the cold"

"Uhhh... Fine. Percy is the _best_ boyfriend in the world. I don't disserve him." Annabeth made sure to say _best_ with a lot of hate.

Percy opened the door with a huge smile on his lips and said "Awww, wisegirl you shouldn't say that. I'M the one who doesn't disserve YOU."

"Yeah you don't disserve me" she mumbled then punched him in the arm as she passed him and headed for the bed room.

"Oh come Annabeth you know it was funny."

"No, what I do _KNOW _is that I felt stupid so now I'm going to bed and you are sleeping on the couch!"

"Oh come on wisegirl… ok im sorry, do you forgive me?" Annabeth didn't answer. She walked in to their room, took her shoes off then crawled into bed. "Aw come on wisegirl I said I was sorry."

Annabeth wasn't going to give up that easily so she was going to stay quit in till it killed him. (not realy)

"Wisegirl… Annabeth?" Nothing. Fine. I know how to get her to talk. He bent down and kissed her. It took all of her will power to not kiss him back. When Percy pulled back, he was sad. Hurt. "Fine, goodnight widegirl. Love you" and left to the couch. _Love you too but you brought this on yourself_. Annabeth thought before falling asleep.

_THE NEST DAY_

_She's going to talk _he thought _she has to._

_He's not going to win._ She thought. She walked out and went strait to the kitchen. "Good morning beautiful" Percy greeted her then kissed her neck but didn't budge.

After breakfast, (they just sat their, ate their and ate cereal for 10 minutes. No one said a word) they went to see tv. Percy sat down on the couch and padded the seat next to him. A sign for her to sit next to walked over but sat on the love seat instead.

By 6 o'clock Percy couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ to hear her voice, her laugh. Feel her lips against his. He knew what he did was wrong and he would have to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Annabeth was in the room reading her book when Percy came in. She didn't look up. He went down on both knees. That she notice and she put her book down but still had a strait face on. He took her hands and began his apology. "Annabeth I'm sorry, ok. I was been stupid and immature. I didn't mean to hurt you. I miss you. Your laugh, your voice, oh my gods your voice and your lips. Oh Annabeth don't even get me started on your lips. Gods Annabeth please, please, please forgi-" he was cut off by a kiss from Annabeth. It took him a while to know what was happening but then kissed her back. When they pulled away to breath, Percy asked

"does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"What do you think" shw said with a smirk.

"I think I'll cook dinner and NEVER lock you out again"

"Good answer"

**Ok so tell me what you thought. If you like favorite it.**

**P.S I have a new story coming up. It's a full out TRATIE! thank you for taking your time to read this. :-D**


End file.
